Stranded
by creepyorcool
Summary: Alison and the New Directions are in a plane crash and end up stranded on a desert island.  More After a few chapters, dont want to spoil anything


_before the airport ,_

Alison grabbed her coffee mug and took a sip. She turned to the digital clock on the dresser. It was three in the morning. She turned on the lamp next to the bed. However this wasn't Ali's room. This was the guest room of her grandmother's house. She had been visiting her grandmother for the week and that was only a cover up. She heard a noise from down the hall. It was her grandma's snoring. Ali rolled her eyes and looked at the digital clock again. _'I can't be late'_, Alison thought, _'I have a flight to catch and no one is going to stop me.'_

Alison crept into her grandmother's room. If she had woken up, Alison would be caught for sure. She took one tip toe into the room, her grandmother roared her snore loudly. Ali snapped her neck to face her. _'Still asleep. Good.'_, she thought. She took a look around the room, trying to study it in the barely moonlit room._'Where is- Ah there'_ she thought, quickly making her way to her grandmothers dresser, where her credit card was laying. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her pocket. Looking back at her grandmother as she made her way back to the hallway, she whispered, **"Teach you to send me lousy mints every Christmas"**She snickered. She walked back into the guest room and bent under the bed. She pulled out suitcase that was white with purple designs. **"Who am I kidding I would of done it anyway."** Ali thought out loud with a mysterious smirk still on.

_at the airport ,_

Alison flirted with the cute young guy who was doing the security check at the airport. He let her pass through even though some of her items were against regulations. **"If you're ever in Pennsylvania..Call me"**, she said, sounding mysteriously seductive. She wrote down her number on a napkin and kissed it which left a red lipstick stain on it. She smirked at him and passed it to him. He was clearly aroused by her seductive light touches. She looked down at her pants, giggled and took her bag. She rolled it as she walked away. **"A little cliche, but it got the job done"**, she muttered, thinking out loud.

All eyes were on her as she strutted down to Gate H. These grown men had their mouths watering for this sixteen year old child. It was a sight to see. A team of college football players going on some sort of group trip whooted and hollered at her. She gave them a glance and small smirk. Alli loved the attention she was getting. **"Flight to sydney, australia now boarding"** said a lady's voice on the loud speaker. **"That's me boys"** , she announced at the group of guys who seemed disappointed. She walked over to the entrance tunnel and handed her ticket to the lady, looking back at the boys one last time as a little tease of hope.

_on the plane ,_

Alison was sitting behind a group of kids that wouldn't stop singing. It wasn't like they were bad or anything. It was just annoying hearing showtunes and Brittany Spears. She rolled her eyes and wiped out her ipod. Placing both earplugs into her ears and closing her eyes. _'Finally some real music.'_ she thought. She was listening to the All American Rejects' 'Dirty Little Secret'. She tapped her fingers on the sides of her seat.

As the song played, she thought of her girls. _'They're probably lost without me. All just sitting around longing for me to get back from my trip from my grandma's.' _she thought. She snickered at the mental image of the girls without her. She thought about how much Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and especially Emily. After that kiss that Allison purposely planned to confuse Emily, had went exactly as planned. Emily was on the edge- BOOM!

_during the crash ,  
><em>

Alison felt the plane shaking as if there was a massive earthquake with in the clouds. She quickly opened her eyes to a terrifying sight. People crying, screaming- even praying all around her. She yanked the ear buds from her ears and looked around panicking. **'What's going on?'** she asked. Yet she didn't sound scared, she sounded...angry. No one responded, the plane continued to shake. The pilot was giving orders over the loud speaker, but Alison couldn't hear him over the masks dropped down in sync in front of every seat on the plane. Alison quickly grabbed it and put it on. Slowly people followed.

_ 'Is this God's revenge on me?'_, Allison thought, closing her eyes. She opened them again, just in case. She heard screaming and crying as the plane gained speed, falling faster and faster. Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Ian, Jenna, Toby, Melissa. Them and everyone else flashed in Alison's mind as she was sure she was dead. The plane ripped apart and flew in different directions. Bodies, Luggage, Seats, Airplane Parts all went plummeting down. Piercing screams filled Ali's ears like those from a horror movie. Sharp objects flew by as if she was in the middle of a twister. She felt a large thump below her and everything went black... Alison never flinched.

_after the crash ,_

Alison woke up on a beach looking toward the beautiful clear water. But when she turned her head to face the opposite direction it was anything, but beauty. It was like she was stuck in a bad episode of Lost. There was parts of the airplane on fire. There was blood scattered. People unconscious, some maybe dead. It was terrifying, extremely terrifying. Anybody else would be heartbroken, but Allison seemed strangely unaffected. God was taking his revenge on her. He didn't let her die in the crash to humor her. Give her hope and let her die slowly on this island, it was clear to Alison that was the only reason she was still alive.

She put her hands in front of her and pushed herself up, looking down at herself she seemed to be okay, just very sore. Her clothes were ripped and dirty. Blood was splattered over her. It wasn't her's, yet she didn't cringe like a normal girl. She just rolled her eyes, looking around, her blond hair a mess. She pulled out her scrunchie and put her hair in a messy ponytail. She felt around her face. Her right cheek was a bit scratched up, but nothing serious enough for stitches.**"Maybe God's actually giving me a second chance"** she said, thinking aloud, looking at the clear sea, wondering _'What Next?'_


End file.
